memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Arthur J. Codron
|birthplace = New York City, New York, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |awards = 3 Emmy Awards, 5 nominations |roles = Visual Effects Editor/Associate/Coordinator |image2 = Art Codron, Dan Curry, Ron Moore and Liz Castro winning their Emmys in 2002.jpg |caption2 = ...winning (l) his 2002 Emmy Award with colleagues (l-r) Dan Curry, Ronald B. Moore and Elizabeth Castro }} Arthur "Art" J. Codron is a visual effects (VFX) artist who, starting in the summer of 1993, first worked on the last season of as a VFX assistant editor, before moving on to work, promoted to junior position of VFX associate, on (albeit only for that series' finale, , which however, did earn him his third Emmy Award nomination), , and . During the early run of Voyager s second season, Codron was promoted to the senior position of VFX supervisor. Two characters in the Star Trek universe were named for him, Art Codron in the episode and A. Codron in Star Trek: Enterprise. His work on Star Trek has earned him eight visual effects Emmy Award nominations, three of which he won. Career outside Star trek A 1986 graduate from California State University-Northridge with a Bachelor of arts degree in Communication and Media Studies, Codron worked prior to his work on Star Trek, as apprentice and assistant editor on the comedy Pretty Smart (1987), the science fiction comedy Hell Comes to Frogtown (1988), the fantasy comedy Wicked Stepmother (1989), the thriller Hit List (1989), the thriller Relentless (1989), the crime film Maniac Cop 2 (1990), the crime thriller Out for Justice (1991, with David Berlatsky), the horror film Children of the Night (1991), and the science fiction thriller Nemesis (1992). In addition, he worked as pre-production dialogue editor on the animated television series X-Men (1992-1993) and as assistant VFX editor on the drama Grand Canyon (1991, with Hoyt Yeatman). After Enterprise concluded in , Codron moved over to ABC Television to work as VFX supervisor on the television drama N.Y.-70 (2005) and the television series Dirt (2007) and Ghost Whisperer (2006-2010), for which he received a Visual Effects Society Award nomination in the category Outstanding Visual Effects in a Broadcast Series and an Emmy Award nomination in the category Outstanding Special Visual Effects for a Series in 2009, which he shared with Armen V. Kevorkian and David R. Morton, and as VFX editor on the television series Surface (2005-2006). More recently, he worked as VFX supervisor for the company Pixomondo Visual Effects (an international VFX house, founded in 2001), joining a host of former Star Trek VFX staffers in 2010, on the television series Outlaw (2010), Undercovers (2010-2011), Outsourced (2010-2011), Grimm (2012), Perception (2012), the TV movie The Mindy Project (2012), Sleepy Hollow (2012-2013), Bones and Murder in the First (both 2014). Star Trek credits (This list is currently incomplete.) * – Visual Effects Assistant Editor Emmy Awards Codron received the following Emmy Award wins and nominations in the category Outstanding Special Visual Effects for a Series: * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Mitch Suskin, Paul Hill, Adam Lebowitz, John Teska, Gregory Rainoff, Koji Kuramura, and Eric Chauvin * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Mitch Suskin, Don Greenberg, Eric Chauvin, Rob Bonchune, John Allardice, Gregory Rainoff, Ron Thornton, John Teska, Dan Curry, and Sherry Hitch * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Dan Curry, Gary Hutzel, David Stipes, Adam Buckner, Judy Elkins, Gary Monak, Paul Maples, Steve Fong, Don Greenberg, Paul Hill, Davy Nethercutt, Kevin Bouchez, Gregory Rainoff, Adam Howard, Larry Younger, Sherry Hitch, Rob Bonchune, and David Lombardi * Emmy Award win for the episode , shared with Dan Curry, Ronald B. Moore, Mitch Suskin, Elizabeth Castro, Paul Hill, Don Greenberg, Gregory Rainoff, Rob Bonchune, Adam Lebowitz, and John Teska * Emmy Award win for the episode , shared with Dan Curry, Mitch Suskin, Ronald B. Moore, Steve Fong, Eric Chauvin, Rob Bonchune, John teska, and Gregory Rainoff * Emmy Award win for the episode , shared with Dan Curry, Ronald B. Moore, Elizabeth Castro, Paul Hill, Steve Fong, Gregory Rainoff, Rob Bonchune, and David R. Morton * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Mitch Suskin, Steve Fong, Gregory Rainoff, Rob Bonchune, Pierre Drolet, Sean M. Scott, John teska, and Koji Kuramura * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Dan Curry, Steve Fong, Gregory Rainoff, John Teska, Sean M. Jackson, Michael Stetson, Koji Kuramura, and Pierre Drolet External links * * Art Codron at LinkedIn.com es:Arthur J. Codron Category:Production associates Category:Special and Visual effects staff Category:Film editors Category:Emmy Award winners Category:Emmy Award nominees